Patrick
A transplant to San Francisco from Colorado, Patrick is a video game designer working at Most Dangerous Games and living in the Lower Haight. Recently out of a six-month relationship (with a guy who's now engaged), the 29-year-old is something of a "boy next door" and spends his time with buddies Dom and Agustín and surfing dating websites like OKCupid, where he's looking for love. Season 1 Looking for Now The pilot starts with Patrick hooking up at the park with a man before going to meet his friends. It is revealed that he had a bad breakup with his boyfriend and is trying to meet someone new, which leads to his frequent visits to OkCupid. After a disastrous date at Press Club, he heads to meet Dom for drinks and meets a man named Richie on the Muni. The two hit it off and Patrick learns that Richie is a bouncer at Estas Noches in Mission. Feeling an attraction to the bouncer, the episode ends with Patrick visiting the bar the latter works at. Looking for Uncut Patrick and Dom help Agustin move to Oakland, and the trio talk about Patrick's new "friend," Richie. Patrick's friends laugh when he says that the two could just be "fuck buddies," and Agustin retorts that Patrick would not be prepared for a sexual relationship with a Latino man. After returning to San Francisco from the move, Patrick decides that he will take the initiative and invites Richie for a night out. Patrick's advances are neither totally welcomed nor rejected, but it does end with the two going back to his apartment. In the middle of them hooking up, Patrick makes the wrong move and Richie decides to leave, stating that they are "looking for different things." Patrick ends the night by calling Agustin to tell him what happened and by eating a bowl of mac and cheese. Looking at Your Browser History Patrick decides to go to a party with his friend/co-worker Owen, and, upon arriving, decides that he is going to let loose and have fun. He ends up meeting a British man named Kevin that he is absolutely sure is gay and also is attracted to. The two end up in a side room on the boat where the party is to play an arm-wrestling video game, and Patrick drunkenly decides to make a move. To his dismay, Kevin is already in a relationship and might just be Patrick's new boss. The next day, Patrick tries to salvage the situation by apologizing to Kevin and asking to be on his design team for the new game, but the latter then reveals that every employee's internet use is tracked. Kevin is not sure if Patrick is the right fit for his team since most of his days are spent on sites like OkCupid and ManHunt, which leaves Patrick embarrassed, especially since his phone rings at that moment. Later, he goes back to Kevin with some designs to prove that he is capable of being a good addition to the team, and Kevin relents before confessing that he would have wanted Patrick on his team anyway. Category:Characters